


Sleep Eating

by romustowrites (orphan_account)



Series: Feeding John Egbert. [8]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Chubstuck, Fat John, Gen, He is sleep eating, Incest if you squint, LITERALLY, Sleep eating, Stuffing, Unconscious Gaining, Unconscious stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fat kink, tumblr requests, underage cause they are on the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romustowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Prompt thing I guess: John says he hates cake but ever since the start of sburb he starts sleepwalking into the kitchen and sleep eats all the cakes nanasprite bakes that day and no one knows at first until johns god tier outfit gets noticeably tighter and all around pudgier and he gets hungrier through out the day but he never notices until his outfit splits 100+ pounds later~<br/>Sorry it took me so long to get to! I just have had little inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Eating

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited at all so expect mistakes. Sorry about that.

It was so boring on the ship! Seriously there were only so many times you could play some games before you memorise them all. Jade and Dave Sprite were also hanging out, being a couple and not really wanting to be a third wheel John was wandering around. He assumes it is around the time for bed. He never truly knew, Jade, him, and the sprites mostly just guessed. 

John ventures to his room, feeling really tired. He was like that a lot lately, being very tired even though he hardly did anything all day/night. It was a bit confusing. Nanna was baking again; he could smell all the cakes. He didn’t like cake; some would even say he hated it. It was really only because he had it way too much, his dad baking a lot for his birthday and now all his Nanna did was bake for him and the others. It got really tiring. Also he and Jade were starting to get a bit pudgy, not really needing to go around fighting imps or anything since now all they had to do was get to the other session! At least his Nanna was also able to teach him and Jade how to sew larger clothes. They were going through puberty after all and that meant growth spurts and such.

John goes to sleep, lying down in his own room. He and Jade cleaned it up since he didn’t really like sleeping on the big ship. He was still on the ship, but the thought was in it. His posters were all still up, the writings and drawings mostly gone.

Nanna was baking downstairs, probably finishing up until tomorrow. They all learnt the hard way of what happens to the cakes and cookies she makes that aren’t eaten. It was truly disgusting cleaning it all up. At least Nanna could zap it all away since she was a sprite. 

Sometime late into the night John gets out of bed, taking off his blankets and going downstairs, going around any obstacles like he was awake. If you looked at his face however you would see he wasn’t. He was sleep walking.

John goes into the kitchen, grabbing one of the many cakes off the counter where Nanna left them, and sits on the floor. He starts to eat the cake with his hands, it being quite messy for the Heir of Breath. It was a rather large cake, but somehow he manages to fit it all into his belly. His appetite had been growing quite a bit since they boarded the ship. He eats more and more, until nearly all the cake that Nanna made was gone. His belly was very round and taut, poking out from under his shirt. John was burping quite a bit as well, hiccupping in his sleep. He stays sitting on the floor for a while, letting his belly settle a bit before heaving himself onto his feet and going back to bed.

The next morning they were all pretty surprised to find all the cake was eaten. There were cake trays all over the floor, crumbs littered everywhere. Jade and Nanna assume it was John’s consorts, they were the only ones on the planet last night besides John, and he was asleep.

John comes downstairs when it was all cleaned up. He wasn’t sure why he was messy when he woke up but quickly cleaned himself up. He was also quite full, even though he didn’t eat that morning. It was all very odd. He goes and eats with Jade though, since he couldn’t figure out how he wouldn’t be hungry.

The same thing happens that night. John goes downstairs and eats all the cakes. At least this time there was no mess. John was again very confused when he woke up but continued his day as normal. No one was really complaining about the lack of cakes everywhere so no one looked into it. Until John’s god tier clothes were clearly getting tight on him.

John didn’t seem to notice when his shirt started to ride up his belly, just pulling it back down and continuing to take rapidly about his movies, or when it became rather difficult to pull his pants up over his impressive behind. His cheeks became round and soft, a slight double chin appearing after a while. He got softer and softer, a nice squishy belly appearing as well as thick thighs and a large butt. His arms and face became rounder and softer as well. He could still easily swing around his hammer, but his muscles were hidden under a thick layer of fat. Jade started to pay more attention to her ecto-sibling. She watched him happily talk to her about his movies and watched his magic tricks. 

Jade stays over one night for a sleep over. It was a while after she broke up with Dave Sprite, she didn’t really want to be alone. John helps her set up a bed and everything for the night. John sleeps on his bed with Jade after a bit of coaxing, more than ready to let Jade sleep on it alone. They move all the pillows and blankets there, Jade sleeping on the side closest to the wall so John didn’t accidently push her off. He was nice and soft by her side. He was very nice to cuddle with. Until him moved away in the middle of the night. She wakes up, looking at John confused. He couldn’t have just rolled away; there would have been a loud bump from him hitting the floor. She watches him walk out of the room, the floorboards creaking a bit from his weight. Jade gets up and follows him downstairs and into the kitchen.

Jade’s eyes widen slightly as she watches her ecto-brother grab a cake from the counter and sit down at the table, starting to eat it right there with his hands. She goes closer and sees he was still asleep. He was sleep eating the cake. Jade wasn’t sure how long this could have been happening but she was sure it was since they first found all the cake gone. It also explained John’s rather sudden weight gain. He was stuffing himself with cake every night. She watches, only to see how much he had. Jade was once again surprised to see him actually eat all the cakes. There had to be at least ten very big cakes, as well as several smaller ones. John was sitting on the floor recovering for a while before going back upstairs. Jade wasn’t sure wither she should tell him about her findings or let him continue to gain. He was pretty cute after all. And there was no harm in letting him become chubby if he could still fight. Hell even she gained while on the ship.

John wakes up the next morning. He had long since gotten used to waking up full in the morning and accepted that as something that would happen from now on. Jade had left a bit earlier to let him change, still trying to make up her mind. 

John pulls on his pants, having a lot of trouble. He ends up hopping around his room to try and get them over his thighs and butt. They were very tight but they were on. He pulls on his shirt and puts on his hood as well. He didn’t really need it but he liked wearing it, it was something to play with. He bends down to pull on his socks when he hears a rip from behind him and a pop from the front. He straightens up, looking down. The button of his pants popped off, letting his stomach out with the extra room. He turns around and looks in the mirror, seeing that his pants ripped where his butt was, as well as some areas of his thighs, soft fat poking out of the fabric. He sighs, blushing a bit. How to explain this to Jade...

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is knight-of-heart-and-breath if you have requests or questions, or if you just want to say hi!  
> I have a deviantart if you are interested, knightofheartandhope  
> SO many different names


End file.
